House Dalinroy
Although Gilnean by birth Levictus Dalinroy received the Darrowmere Province and lordship title as a reward for his service to the knights before and during the New Lordaeron Civil War. His first objective was a swift modernization of both education and industry, with the goal of bringing a stable and strong economy to the people of New Lordearon. Many Gilnean refugees and other settlers folks to the Darrowmere Province after abandoning it during the war. They anticipated the chance to make a living there and gained affordable education and easy work among the industries and factories that House Dalinroy commissioned to be built. Unfortunately, the Fourth War began shortly after the Dalinroys took their post and they were forced to lead their people east. While in exile, House Dalinroy took up the administration of the Westerd Barony, east of Corin's Crossing. Because of House Dalinroy’s foreign ties and nationality they often face opposition from several other houses, However House Dalinroy refuses to let intolerance hinder progression of the country as a whole. The house crest is of a single-headed imperial Lordaeron eagle beneath a cresting moon. The flag itself holds the strong Gilnean colors to give credit to the origin of the house. Acceptance into the Assembly The Dalinroys took control of the Darrowmere Province in accord with a decision made during the Sixth Council of the Assembly. Votes on this: Pro: Alterac, Blackwood, Havenshire, Northdale, Tyr's Hand, Corin's Crossing, Stratholme, Darrow Contra: Hearthglen House Facts Motto: “Change before you have to.” Colors: Grey blue and gold Symbol: A single-headed imperial Lordaeron eagle below a crested moon Objective: To modernize Darrowmere and hope to eventually affect this across of New Lordaeron, creating a strong educated and efficient society. Governing Land: Borough of Darrowmere Patriarch/Matriarch: Brutus Dalinroy, nephew of Levictus. Standing: Patriciandom-in-Exile (Seat in the Assembly of Lords) Relations to Other Houses +2: House Forsen +1: House Silverwillow, House Darrow +0: Stannard, Browman, Galbarrow -1: Brambleward -2: Lossier Specifics: House Dalinroy owes quite a bit to House Forsen including its own lordship. Levictus Dalinroy was house wizard for Forsen even before he became appointed Arch-mage of the order and is very involved with the Forsen family affairs. Levictus considered House Forsen to be its strongest allied house before his death House Dalinroy and House Silverwillow are strong allies in both political and economic plans. Thanks, in no small part to a long stretching friendship between Lord Dalinroy and Lady Silverwillow, The two houses boast similar goals and ideas for progressing the interests of New Lordaeron. The houses also enjoy similar prosperity for their similarities in accepting foreigners among their citizens and ranks. House Dalinroys opinion on House Lossier is poor, feeling their stubborn desire to remain isolated and stagnant to be a step in the wrong direction in regards to the interests of a progressive society. And likewise Lossier feels that House Dalinroy is far too aggressive in their industrial goals. While House Browman is more untrusting of foreigners house Dalinroy has found them willing host for Darrowmere refugees while the Darrowmere province is under enemy control. House Dalinroy has opted to try and strengthen relations with the House Browman.